


Wasn't born an angel but I still try to fly.

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self Harm, description of self harm, sherlock is falling apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing would be enough, not now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't born an angel but I still try to fly.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.”

Sherlock didn’t see it coming. The consulting detective didn’t see any of it; John was his blind spot.

John had left.

221b felt too empty. Alien.

_I can’t do this anymore_.

Sherlock couldn’t get it out of his head; he could still hear John’s voice saying those final words. Sherlock couldn’t hear anything else that followed. He sat, frozen, as John packed up around him.

In the days that followed, Sherlock picked up a marker pen and began to scrawl on the walls.

I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE.

He started over the spray painted face, writing in large capital letters. Then he crouched down and wrote in tiny scrunched up letters.

It wasn’t enough.

He grabbed the knife from the mantel and carved the words into the front door.

It still wasn’t enough.

He carved the words into his arm.

Nothing would be enough, not now.

Sherlock stared at his arm as the blood ran in rivulets to his fingers. Drops quivered and fell to the floor.

John Watson was gone. Sherlock was broken.

Nothing would ever be enough.

Sherlock reached into the skull and pulled out an ornate wooden box. There was nothing stopping him now.

He’d start with the seven per cent solution.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this song as I listened to 'Moving Mountains' by Two Steps from Hell. You can listen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjlBCAx6330
> 
> The title comes from 'Say Goodbye' by Rev Theory.


End file.
